


Спасите наши души

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [39]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: В сознании Эльзы, Янки, Маргит появляются "подселенки" - несчастные женщины и девочки. Конечно, им нужна помощь!





	Спасите наши души

**Author's Note:**

> кроме Мэриан Креллин из "острых предметов" здесь ещё Май-Бритт Петерсон из "Стыда" Карен Альвтеген.

1.

С сестренкой случилось что-то не то. Какая-то задумчивая и сразу Яну не узнала. 

– Что происходит? – Янка взяла руки принцессы в свои.

– Я слышу голос… Чужой и такой несчастный…

– Как ты чувствуешь, кто это примерно может быть? Взрослый, ребенок?

– Девочка. Не старше двенадцати.

Яна задумалась. Стоило, конечно, поговорить с ней, узнать, кто она и откуда. И дать ей новую семью…

– Слышишь ее, Яночка? Жалко ее…

– Слышу, милая, только туманно. Можно расспросить ее?

– Давай попробуем вместе. Мне кажется, ей очень нужны друзья.

– Я тоже так думаю. Если она сейчас может ответить, то пусть – коли не боится. Пусть она проявится, солнышко.

И раздался незнакомый голос:

– Я Мэриан. Мэриан Креллин. Привет, вы хотите со мной дружить?

– Меня зовут… Инге. Да, конечно, Мэриан. Что с тобой случилось? – мягко спрашивала Янка.

– Мама залечила. До смерти.

Принцесса закрыла глаза и сжала руки сестренки.

– Прости. Кошмар все, что с тобой случилось… Как можно тебе помочь, Мэриан? Я волшебница… Мы с сестренкой обе волшебницы…

– Как здорово! А нормальную маму мне можно?

– Можно! У нас есть еще одна сестренка, – сообщила принцесса. – И она была бы рада еще одной девочке-дочке. Скажи, ты хотела бы стать принцессой? Самой настоящей?

– Ну какая же дурочка не хочет!

– Наша сестренка Анна – настоящая королева. Но нам надо отправиться к ней.

– Ура! Спасибо!

– Теперь поспи, Мэриан, – улыбнулась Инге.

Та мгновенно послушалась.

– Ты сама не устала, сестричка? – спросила Янка.

– Да пока не успела…

Янка кивнула.

– Твою «квартирантку» просто залечили до смерти, ее собственная мать, – вздохнула принцесса.

– Я слышала, вот же где ужас…

– Я немного понаглела, солнышко. И теперь нам нужно к Анне, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка. – Да, на Земле водятся такие мамашки… И я так поняла, что мать Мэриан не религиозна – те вообще не разрешают детей лечить. Считают, что молитвами можно исцелить. Но это фанатички. Истинно верующие все же к доктору отправят и будут в меру действовать, а не перегибать палку. Здесь же именно что перегнули палку…

– Там не религия. Там психическая болезнь. Извращенный способ привлечь к себе внимание. Ах, мой ребенок так болеет, так болеет, а я так забочусь, смотрите, какая я святая. А сами дают детям всякие таблетки и делают уколы, чтобы им было дурно! Мать в итоге села за убийство Мэриан в тюрьму, постаралась старшая дочь, которая не дала себя сломать, но долгие годы себя резала. А самая младшая подлизывалась к матери, а за порогом пускалась во все тяжкие, в итоге она стала маньячкой и убила двух девочек помоложе.

– Когда я в изгнании еще жила, до того, как мы с тобой встретились, я читала про похожий случай. Там мамашка своего ребенка тоже залечила – практически толкала под нож хирурга, придумывая разные болячки… В любом случае все это кошмар и ужас… Ну ничего, Анна у нас человек чудесный и никогда себе подобного не позволит! – улыбнулась Янка.

– Конечно! И Мэриан видела уже будучи душой, вернее, слышала, как ее старшая сестра Камилла говорила: вот бы у Мэриан была другая мать… Вот и обеспечим, Анна же хочет второго! Вторую.

– Вот! – Янка приобняла Эльзу. – Мы обе поможем измученной душе, родная!

– Все втроем поможем, милая!

– Обязательно! – Янка закрыла глаза, чтобы унять головную боль.

– Я сейчас помогу, милая! Тяжело дался контакт? Это нечестно, жалко мою Яночку, мне-то легко было…

– Спасибо, солнышко. Немного трудно, с непривычки. Но это неважно…

– Мы справимся, иди поцелую…

Янка прижалась к сестренке, приобняв, и получила солидную порцию поцелуев.

– Завтра съездим домой, обрадуем Анну…

– Да, именно…

– Ты хочешь отдохнуть, родная или сейчас отправимся? – Янка пригладила волосы сестренке.

– Немножко устала…

– Тогда давай я тебя устрою? А утром мы отправимся, – и поцеловала. – Тебе было гораздо трудней…

– Это сложно сказать, родная, кому пришлось всего труднее… – и расцеловала в ответ.

Янка устроила сестренку, посидела с ней, потом и сама легла.

 

Утром обе чувствовали себя отдохнувшими и свежими. И отправились домой. Анна была очень рада. А сама все время будто прислушивалась к себе. Девчонки выглядели загадочно, словно знали какую-то вселенскую тайну.

 – Вы чего? А я вот пока еще не беременна…

– Есть у нас для тебя кое-какая новость, – обе по очереди поведали о несчастной душе. – Если ты согласна, конечно, – добавила Янка в конце.

– Я буду только рада! Надеюсь, я ей понравлюсь.

– Ну, тогда мы сотворим магию. Если вы не против, побуду посредником, – и взяла обеих сестер за руки.

«Солнышко, предупреди Мэриан».

«Да, сейчас, родная».

Незаметно, но Янка выкладывалась полностью. Так, что аж в ушах звенело. Делилась Силой…

Эльза всячески поддерживала сестричку. Что все получилось, поняли обе: младшая как-то по-особенному выглядела, более умиротворенно, что ли. Теперь вот сотворят они с мужем физическое тело – и все будет.

– Теперь вторая часть проекта, – улыбнулась Янка. – Мы уже ничего не сможем, потому как это не в нашей компетенции.

– Да. Но главное, Мэриан уже выбрала родителей.

И обе выразительно поглядели на младшенькую. Та поняла без слов и подмигнула. Сестры обнялись. Вечером, когда все улеглись, сестренки долго сидели в сумерках и обсуждали пережитое.

– Вот это да, Яночка…

– Какие еще фокусы подкинет нам судьба, золотце? Главное, нам надо держаться вместе, что бы ни случилось… Возможно, и до меня кто-нибудь доберется…

– Но вряд ли плохой, золотко, барьеры не пропустят. Если только несчастный…

– Все может быть. Ты больше меня устала наверно. Да и девочку ту жаль. Но она наверно теперь счастлива…

– Теперь все счастливы, родная…

– И я за тебя, солнышко! Если я вдруг поведу себя неадекватно или сорвусь на вас, пристрелите меня просто, – ляпнула вдруг Янка.

– Не говори так, родная!

– Прости, неудачный оборот речи, милая. Но ты не стесняйся, охлади мой пыл! – и крепче обняла сестренку.

– Даст Бог, не понадобится.

– Да, родная. Ты устала сегодня, я устрою тебя? – и поцеловала.

– Да, давай, милая!

Укрыв сестренку, Янка долго еще сидела рядом.

Сразу наших героинь не отпустили, так что девчонки остались на пару недель. Все было очень душевно.

 

2.

А вот по возвращении для Янки начался форменный трэш. Не сразу, а через месяц. Начать с того, что она куда-то сбежала, поссорившись с Базилио. Вернее, тот, обиженный, слонялся по коридорам и жалобно мяукал.

Дело было так. Завидев котяру, ее высочество прыгнула к нему и завладела батоном колбасы:

– Поделись, тебе много вредно!

– Эй! Я же котик, и я ее уже погрыз!

– Бог велел делиться! – но Васькину половину вернула. Потом унеслась в сторону кухни.

А Васька встретил Маргит.

– Чего произошло? Где Янка?

– С ума свинтила! – мяргнул он обиженно. – Отобрала мою колбасу и ускакала кухню обжирать! Да еще пинка отвесила…

– Тебе пинка? – Маргит погладила ошалевшего кота. – Что-то тут не так.

– Может, в нее бес вселился? Она же никогда себя так не вела… Да и…голос другой, и взгляд… – котяра съежился.

– Бес бы сюда не проник… Не бойся, я разберусь.

В самой принцессе боролись две сущности, не желавшие уступать друг другу – сама Янка и кто-то неведомый:

– Свали из меня! Кто ты вообще?

– Май-Бритт. Хочу жрать, чтобы скорее сдохнуть!

– Майка, ты ставишь меня в глупое положение! Я персона публичная, принцесса. И нажираться для твоего удовольствия не собираюсь! А вот спортом тебе лучше заняться. С чего такие суицидальные наклонности?

– Тело мерзкое, предало. Нафиг жить.

– А я тут с какого боку? Если тебя бросил муж, то это не моя заслуга. Я тебя даже не знаю.

– Я тебя тоже и предпочла бы вообще никого не знать.

– Значит, ты заставляешь меня бегать от собственной сестры? Ей-то обидно… Она тебе ничего плохого не сделала!

– Я сюда не просилась тоже, знаешь ли!

– А я тебя и не ждала. Ладно, рассказывай. Может, помогу! Я ведьма, настоящая.

– Да, может, хоть ты поможешь. Я росла в общине, считай в секте, мне выбрали мужа, но я назло сбежала с другим, тогда думала, что по любви. Но каждый раз, как мы… было так стыдно… и дочка родилась слепой. И, ползая, упала с лестницы, пока я самобичевалась, насмерть упала, после чего и брак развалился.

– Жуть. Я хоть и не в секте жила, но все было, наверно, хуже, чем у тебя: приемная семья, которой я была не нужна… Может, какой-то смысл есть, и Бог захотел так испытать…

Янка завидела сестренку вдали и осталась ее дождаться, хотя Май-Бритт и норовила дать деру.

– Яночка, все хорошо?

– Я была не нужна родным, – почти на бегу (на улете) договаривала гостья.

– Почти. Прости, что скрывалась от тебя, но та душа тебя боится почему-то…

– Я помогу! – в адрес Май-Бритт.

– Ох, попробуй. Я не нарочно боюсь. Просто разучилась общаться…

«Не бойся моей сестры, она, может, тоже поможет».

Янка сидела на диванчике в галерее, не в силах подняться, будто какая-то сила давила…

"Яночка, что такое, дай я…"

– Ее имя Май-Бритт, ей очень не повезло в жизни, – поведала Янка, пытаясь подняться, но ноги не держали. И она оказалась на полу…

Эльза ее подняла, пришлось левитировать.

– Такое впечатление, что мадам была излишне большой и тяжелой из-за стресса от смерти ребенка и предательства мужа… Но почему-то ощущение веса и мне передалось. Надо как-то помочь… Маман спросить надо, может, знает кого…

Эльза тут же послала матери зов.

– Спешно нужно новое тело, – констатировала Маргит. – Сейчас все будет.

– А мне так стыдно, что и на вас всех срывалась, и в одиночестве предпочитала сидеть! – Янка закрыла глаза.

– А ты тут чем виновата, родная? Это же не ты…

– Из моего же тела… Вы видели как меня…

– Но знали, что это не ты.

Вместо слов Янка уткнулась сестренке в плечо. И та прижала ее к сердцу, гладя по волосам.

– Неспроста нам это все, – проговорила Янка.

– Да, и нам испытание, и им помощь…

– Именно… Для этой миссии надо спортсменку найти…

– Только погибшую? Можно в моем мире…

– Да, Стормхолд наверно подойдет для мадамы, – одобрила Янка.

– А мы там приглядим.

– Можно предложить даже… нерожденное…

– Давай так.

– Люблю тебя, – шепнула Янка и обняла Эльзу.

– А уж я тебя как…

– Пусть тебе будет хорошо!

Они уснули, держась за руки. И им правда было хорошо. Никто не тревожил. Даже хорошие, просто несчастные люди.

 

3.

На этом приключения не закончились. Теперь на Маргит напала какая-то странность: колдунья как бы с кем-то разговаривала. Сестренки переглянулись. Янка предпочла закрыть дверь и не мешать маман. Дескать, она сама потом все расскажет.

Она и поделилась:

– Ко мне прибилась «мама-убила-меня» малышка.

– То есть ее мамаша убила еще не рожденного ребенка? Она дура! – припечатала Янка.

– Либо дура, либо эгоистичная сучка. Либо заставили.

– Либо по медицинским показаниям, когда беременность угрожает жизни мамаши, – задумчиво проговорила принцесса. – Как вот сейчас узнаешь?

– Вряд ли как-то. Она не помнит.

– Такие души обычно становятся мытарями. В нашем мире можно найти возможность помочь.

– Конечно. Найдем одну или двух бесплодных, и ты создашь тела для малышек.

– Потом поговорю с Алиской – они с мужем еще детей хотят, – улыбнулась Янка. – И мне еще надо закончить свою миссию, – очень «кстати» вспомнила Янка. 

– Они потянут еще двойню?

– Твою, мам, "квартирантку" к Алисе, а мою – в Стормхолд…

– Да, точно.

– Сделаем. С Алиской точно поговорю. Им и одного хватит…

– Да уж.

– Я съезжу к Голицыным и узнаю, скольких они запланировали, – Янка поднялась с места.

– Я с тобой, родная!

– Мы скоро вернемся, мам, – Янка поцеловала колдунью.

– Жду вас, милые!

– Как поедем, солнышко? Предлагаю на лошадях, но выбирай, – приобняла сестренку принцесса.

– А поехали!

 

И вот уже к поселку подъезжали на лошадях две девушки. Особо никто не заглядывался – многие так делают ради удовольствия. Лошадь в этих краях, как и автомобиль – не роскошь, а именно средство передвижения. В поселке наших героинь уже ждали: Янка заранее предупредила. И были им, как всегда, рады.

– А мы к вам еще и по делу, – Янка прищурившись оглядела собравшуюся компанию.

– По серьезному? Помощь нужна?

– Вам нужна, Алиса! – Янка загадочно улыбнулась и допила чай. – У вас, кажется, двойня? Или пока один?

– Как это «пока»? Одного ждем…

Тут Янка подумала немного и поведала суть. Потом добавила:

– Вы подумайте. Душа долго ждать не сможет, уйдет на инкарнацию…

Алиска и Матвей переглянулись – и она высказалась за обоих:

– Берем. Ой, нехорошо прозвучало, не котенок… но согласны.

– В чем-то ты, Алиса, и права – девочка все равно как брошенный котенок и нуждается в заботе. Я свяжусь с маман.

«Прости, солнышко, что одна говорю», – передала Янка сестренке.

«Мам, как ее зовут? Приезжай, для души есть родители», – это уже Маргит.

«Пока никак не зовут. Они, я думаю, сами отлично выберут».

«Да я все равно стесняюсь, солнышко».

«Тогда скажи ей, дорогу, думаю, сама найдет».

«Уже направляю».

– Все хорошо, сестричка, – шепнула принцесса.

– Я рада!

– Девочку, думаю, вы сами назовете, – улыбнулась подруге Янка. – Она уже здесь, вернее, в тебе, Алиса.

– Так просто? Конечно, уж назовем!

– А ты, Алис, катаклизма ждала? Все происходит незаметно, это везде так…

– Ладно. Спасибо.

– А нам пора. У меня еще одно незавершенное дело…

– Да, вперед!

Обратно девчонки ехали не спеша, рядом друг с другом.

– Как быть с этой Май-Бритт? Она ждет моего ответа, – проговорила Янка.

– Так мы же едем искать для нее новое воплощение!

– Тогда скорее! – во дворец они заезжать не стали, поехали в другой, в мамин. Своим ходом, но быстро.

Лошадей принял конюх, а сами девчонки отправились в кабинет. Им нужна была любая информация о погибших или при смерти.

– К чему такая срочность, ваше высочество? – поинтересовался Роланд.

– Для этого есть свои причины, министр. Если будет информация, сразу сообщайте!

И как раз нашлась гимнастка. Совсем юная. Травма, несовместимая с жизнью. Травму, понятно, колдунья залечила. А вот жизнь…

«Я нашла для тебя… оболочку, Май-Бритт!» – воззвала Янка.

– Мне эта возня напоминает сцену, где профессор искал трупешник для своих опытов. Зря только собачку изуродовал мимоходом, – хмыкнула авторша. – Я потом расскажу.

– Ужас какой. Ну, у нас же все хорошо будет, родная?

– Все отлично, солнышко. Да там просто сказка была, та книга, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – О, кажется, пульс появился!

Девчонка тихонько задышала. Потом открыла глаза.

– Ой, это… я?

– Ну… да, – промямлила губернаторша. – Посмотри в зеркало, – и протянула девушке сей предмет.

– Вот же ж ничего себе!

– Об этом ты мечтала? Тогда добро пожаловать в Стормхолд!

– Мечтать не умею, но попробую начать все сначала! Спасибо!

– Я губернатор этой области, – смущенно представилась Янка. – Вместе с сестренкой, – и нежно посмотрела на Эльзу. – Адаптироваться поможем, как вновь воплотившейся душе. А внешне… Здесь могут быть родственники твоей предшественницы, которые предъявят на тебя права…

– А вдруг я… не оправдаю ожиданий? Помогите, благородные госпожи!

– Что ты умеешь? Или… что умела в прошлом воплощении? Прости, что задаю такой вопрос – надо же выбрать тебе занятие!

– По сути, только по хозяйству управляться…

– В камеристки пойдешь? С перспективой получать бесплатное образование, кстати, обязательное для всех.

– Буду благодарна!

– Ну, тогда как выпишут из госпиталя, приходи во дворец, подпишем трудовой договор, как принято в большинстве миров, – кивнула Янка. – Тебе надо еще набраться сил!

– Как у вас тут хорошо!

Сестренки переглянулись:

– Ну так еще бы! Пока что отдыхай и набирайся сил. Во дворце подойдешь к министру Роланду, а он проводит ко мне. Удачи!

– Спасибо!

– Мы пока побудем здесь, солнышко. С маман потом свяжемся, – предложила Янка по дороге домой.

– Хорошо, милая.

– Пускай девочка адаптируется и втянется. И… прости меня…

– Да что ж ты, милая, все за чужую вину извиняешься?

– Теперь за свою, сестренка. Я ж не давала тебе и слово вставить, – и вздохнула.

– Яночка, если бы я собралась с мыслями и нашла бы слова – я бы, уж поверь, высказалась… Не переживай.

– Все в порядке. Устала сегодня, золотце? Вижу, что устала, – Янка обняла сестренку.

– Подустала, да… И все равно, прости, что мало помогла магией…

– Все хорошо, не беспокойся. Давай, я устрою тебя? – обе уже были в своих покоях.

– Спасибо, милая…

Янка поцеловала сестренку, потом долго сидела с ней, держала за руку. И шептала что-то нежное. И та уплывала в страну снов.

«Люблю тебя, солнышко!»

«А уж я тебя как!»

Пока что хороший сон, а все дела – завтра!


End file.
